


宜嘉 | Kill Me Heal Me

by Trrrrr_0917



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trrrrr_0917/pseuds/Trrrrr_0917





	宜嘉 | Kill Me Heal Me

*宜嘉  
*10059字

两人的初次见面是在科研所那部被各种化学试剂侵蚀得斑驳的电梯里。那天还是王嘉尔在科研所的第一天，晕头转向地按照手机上的指引走进电梯。

“你好。”始料不及的率先开口，王嘉尔顺着被动，朝身边的陌生人礼貌地点了点头。

稍微抬眼，便能看到身边陌生人精致好看的脸蛋，目光久久驻足，像小孩看见自己最爱的糖，半点也挪不开。

“几楼？”

“嗯...机械科研室。”

平缓上升的电梯厢内是不忍打破的平静，最终悄无声息地到达目标楼层，陌生男人跃身走出，经过他的身边，留下一阵馥郁的香气，优雅，吸引。

根据指引，王嘉尔走进一间灯光昏暗的隔间，电梯里遇见的陌生男人正在隔间里踱步，没有说话。王嘉尔细细打量了一番这个隔间，头顶只有一盏大吊灯，四周都略显昏暗，墙边堆放着各种各样的机械臂和箱子，还有许多工具散落在地，东西很少，偌大的房间显得空洞。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫王嘉尔。”

“我叫段宜恩。”陌生男人将手伸到王嘉尔的眼皮底下，王嘉尔同他握了手，闲谈几句。段宜恩是不爱多说的性格，闷得很，王嘉尔碰上这么一个多多少少有些忧郁气质的人，也被感染了不少，静下心来处理段宜恩交给他的一些基础数据。

段宜恩没怎么为难他，开始时只交给他一些简单的工作进行熟悉，两人成为同事一同共事，段宜恩虽还是不爱说话，但人总归是好相处的。段宜恩在负责的项目被命名为云梦，这是一个通过力场改造，具有传输、存储情感能力的机械模块，为了避免伦理问题，机械所具备的情感将在机器的引导下进行识别和存储，为的是人类能全方位控制存入的情感，保证机械的绝对忠诚。因为云梦具有互相联网、传输的能力，一旦有一台云梦出现了不良情感，必定会使该情绪如同电脑病毒一般迅速传染，极难根除。

王嘉尔坐在他身边陪他测试材料，一箱的材料，被满头大汗的人一件一件接过，又一件一件地堆砌在桌子上。额头上的汗往下淌着，挂在了他的睫毛上，险些要滑进眼睛里。王嘉尔在口袋里掏出纸巾，递给他道：“汗会流进眼睛里的。”

“等会。”

抓着纸巾的手又固执往前伸了伸，段宜恩伸出戴着沾满石料细末手套的手取过纸巾随手放在桌子上。王嘉尔又从口袋里掏出一张干净的纸巾，一直伸到他鼻子下。

没等段宜恩反应过来，纸巾就招呼到了额头上，王嘉尔往这边凑了凑，脸颊之间的距离越缩越短，段宜恩甚至能感受到他温热的鼻息，手上的动作一顿，有些慌了神，螺丝刀从指缝掉出，滚落到地上。

“你离我太近了。”

“我看不见。”王嘉尔的手指隔着薄薄的纸巾轻触他的额头：“我有点散光。”

段宜恩还是惯例地少话，但眼神却不留痕迹地慌张了起来，目光飘忽得不知是在往哪里看。

“好了。”

云梦的研制一切顺利，只是机械的身体结构调整很是失败，机械臂不知道烧掉了多少条，情感机械只能以机械臂为载体进行运作，毕竟它不能成为机械的大脑，这无异于缺少了最重要的身体语言表达。

王嘉尔把机械臂从纸箱里拖出来，被拆除了底部基座和五指的机械臂轻而易举地被搬到桌子上，交错纵横的钢铁结构，流线设计美感不言而喻。

用微型电钻将机械臂背面一排钉子卸下，随着最后一颗钉子的取出，机械臂从中间分为两半，内腔呈现幽暗的黑色。王嘉尔将损坏的导线更换一新，随后装上的机械手指依次运动起来。他想起段宜恩的工作间里有个小柜子，里面放了许多存储着情感的芯片，想着他并不在工作间，王嘉尔便悄悄走进去，就着黑暗在玻璃柜里挑选芯片，眼睛偶然瞟过标着情欲二字的芯片，好奇心就此被激起。他小心翼翼捏起小芯片，黑色的芯片被插入基座上众多卡槽的其中之一，基座上的小屏幕与此同时开始发亮，屏幕上的进度条不断变换，最后进入一个中文界面。王嘉尔眯着散光眼细细看了一遍，上面的词语比一些读物要刺激得多。

“干什么呢？”

身后极近的距离响起熟悉的声音，王嘉尔心中一惊，猛然回头，段宜恩站在自己身后两步远的距离。他下意识转过身子要挡住芯片，而段宜恩脸上似笑非笑，慢慢向他走去。

“我有说过不要乱动我的芯片吧。”

“呃...对不起。”

“你读过了？”段宜恩凑近一看，就看到显示器上一行行的宋体字，是即将被执行的内容。

“呃，没有...”王嘉尔不好意思地挠挠头，正想转身离开，被段宜恩一把抓住了手臂。

“没事，你看吧。”

“不用了。”王嘉尔心跳猛然漏拍，还是被他一把拉到身边，两个人站在小屏幕前，相对安静地看着大段文字。

“我自己写的，”段宜恩的声音在身边响起，带着些得意：“还过得去吧。”

“呃，还行。”从他的手里挣脱，回头一看，这个人脸上毫无尬色，倒是自己的脸已经红了大半。

之后的两个星期里，王嘉尔总是刻意和段宜恩保持距离，而他似乎也察觉到了自己做的过火了。碰巧上头要求赶进度，段宜恩在工作间里加班，王嘉尔想留下来帮他，他只摆摆手让他先走：“没事，我能做完，你回去休息吧。”

段宜恩面露疲色，王嘉尔盯着他有些厚重的黑眼圈，刚想说什么，又生生憋了回去。

当王嘉尔接到一通紧急电话赶回科研所才了解工作间发生了什么事情，机械臂再次损坏，并对段宜恩的小工作间实施了一场毁灭性的打击，而段宜恩也没能幸免，他跌坐在门边，额头上有个口子，鲜红的血汩汩流出，他也不止血，任凭那血滴落在白大褂上，染红了衣服。

“你怎么…坐着就能止血吗？”王嘉尔在一片狼籍的工作间里翻找着酒精和绷带，他用蒸馏水和酒精替伤口消了毒，做了简单的止血处理。王嘉尔叹了口气，说道：“敢情我除了做你的助手之外还得当你的私人医生。”

“习惯就好了。”段宜恩撇撇嘴，苦笑道。

王嘉尔将他扶起，让他坐在一旁的椅子上，自己走进工作间开始找幸免于难的物品。玻璃柜里用盒子装好的硅晶体芯片全部散落在地，柜子也被击得粉碎，模具机器上有不少黑色的刮痕，满地都是从塑料板上掉落的工具，工作台被掀翻在地，插在基座上的机械臂静静地耷拉在那里，仿佛在懊悔自己的所作所为。

王嘉尔捞起砸落在地的盒子开始一块块捡起散落的芯片，芯片上用小小的便签贴着不同思维的名称，辨识、逻辑、思辨之类的，还有许多贴着感情的标签，王嘉尔一张张翻看，一张熟悉的芯片静静躺在掌心里。

情欲。

王嘉尔咬了咬下唇，稍稍沉思一下，把芯片揣进了兜里。

把工作间尽力恢复原样后，王嘉尔才回到段宜恩身边，发现这人还是闲不下来，又开始捣鼓在箱子里的坏机械臂。王嘉尔突然想起自己今天的例行检查还没有做，跨过横趴在地上、一日之间被开膛破肚好几次的机械臂，按下了启动开关。

机械臂没动，但手指处发出了奇怪的蜂鸣声，惹得段宜恩回头看了一眼。

“关了吧。最近坏得频率越来越高，也不知道是不是云梦的问题。你回去吧，这里我来善后。”

“我也能帮上忙的，让我留下吧。”

段宜恩没有说话，眼神就算是默认了。

机械臂内置电池开始给云梦供电，但很快的，机械臂又开始失控，王嘉尔除了照着它的关节处来一脚把它蹬到地上别无他法，机械臂被成功关闭，看着段宜恩研究机械臂处理器材料那认真劲，他确信他压根没翻开过交给他的检测报告，只要一连接云梦就会失控这个毛病可是两个星期前就检测出来了的。

“段宜恩？”

连续叫了好几声没有人答应，王嘉尔蹑手蹑脚到工作间门口，探头看他在里面做什么，不曾想他正坐在角落里，盯着门口。已经凌晨三点了，尽管室内亮堂堂的，不免还是有些瘆人，王嘉尔被吓了一跳，还是朝他走了过去：“发生什么事了？”

走近他跟前，腰上突然缠上一双手。段宜恩搂住他的腰肢，脸挨在他的肚腹上，一双腿牢牢夹着王嘉尔，一声不响，这情节不免让王嘉尔想起多个月前手误点进的一部恐怖片。肋骨下的心脏突突乱跳，开始不受控制地叫嚣着，对于这样的肢体接触，王嘉尔从来是没有办法的。鼻尖近距离闻到他身上馥郁的香气，是淡淡的花香，还伴随着淡淡的血腥味。花香在他的身上是并不冲突的，他本就像花那样，美得不可方物。

“怎么了？”

他没有回答，但是王嘉尔感觉自己的肚子上有些湿润。

这家伙不会是哭了吧？工作间砸了就砸了，多大事啊…反正重要的东西都没坏，文件也能找回呀。

他伸手揉了揉段宜恩贴在自己肚子上的脑袋，柔软的发丝穿过指间，心脏像被高高地悬起，像小孩偷拿盒子里的糖，突然有些享受这样的气氛。

“找到了，果然是被你拿走了。”他突然说话，脸抬起来，挂着狡黠的笑容，手指间捏着那张小芯片。他在他的衣兜里摸到了自己偷拿的芯片。

王嘉尔不免有些尴尬，收回了手，尴尬地挠了挠头，想道歉，却半天憋不出来什么理由，最后只得小声地说声对不起。“喜欢看的话，其实可以和我说的，不用偷偷拿。”段宜恩笑着说他，他羞得脸红，被对方用指尖挠了挠下巴。

“害羞了啊…”

凌晨三点，气氛暧昧，一切都解释不通了。

“好…”

如愿以偿地听到了回答，段宜恩没有作任何表示，腿一松，摆摆手让他出去。他起初还有些愣神，而后反应过来，头也不回，又一头扎进机械臂的研究里了。

凌晨四点，他拖着疲惫不堪的身体回到家。掏出钥匙开门，心里总感觉是有什么缺憾似的空落落，他累得不想清洗身子，往床上一倒，刚一闭上眼睛，脑内总会浮现段宜恩搂住他的情形，回想起自己情窦初开那般的心情，开始控制不住自己，总悄悄想他。

确定自己真的喜欢他，又是一周之后的事情了。

段宜恩中午短暂外出，王嘉尔继续蹲守在机械臂前，举着焊枪进行焊接工作。自己一个人在偌大的房间里呆着，安静又无聊。他放下焊枪，摘下面罩，刚伸了个懒腰站起身想往外走的时候，突然瞟见门边有一抹干净的白。

“休息一下吧，我请你喝咖啡。”段宜恩不知道倚在门边多久了，笑着对他说。

两人在自动贩卖机旁倚着墙壁，扣开易拉罐的拉环，发出的刺啦一声都带着回响。

“嘉尔有喜欢的人吗？”

面对他突如其来的提问，王嘉尔有些心动，喉结不留痕迹滚动两下，怕被人揣摩透了心思，装作不在意地回答着没有，但握着咖啡的手还是抖了抖。

“这样啊…”

“我没有谈过恋爱。”王嘉尔察觉到气氛有些尴尬，似乎是自己的回答让话题无法进行下去了，慌张地接了一句话，愣了一秒才发现自己好像语气不太对，似乎是急于证明些什么一般，连忙拜拜手想否认，却又一时语塞。

“没事。”段宜恩看着他慌张的动作轻笑两声，怕他害羞，又赶紧把话题转移到工作上来。他的脸上飞上了两抹粉红，也不知道是害羞的还是刚才的谈话让他负担太大紧张的。段宜恩盯着他脸上的两抹粉红，轻轻笑着，自然地同他搭话，但心里不禁地觉得他可爱，想伸手揉揉他的脑袋，或者，戳戳他粉红的脸侧。

我好像有点喜欢你了。

王嘉尔的性格绝对不是主动追爱的类型，虽然平时欢脱得不行，但做事总是喜欢百分百把握的他，对于目前的情况，连半分的自信都无法拥有。段宜恩像挂着“禁止入内”的铜墙铁壁，连半分破绽都不会留给他。

直到后来段宜恩主动请他吃晚饭。

年轻的研究者总是很有钱的。他走进相约好的餐厅，才知道段宜恩这个人这么考究，餐厅消费不菲、菜式精致，昏暗的灯光十分有格调。他走进包厢，段宜恩正坐在长桌的一头望着他，王嘉尔被盯得有些发毛，差点同手同脚走路。

“你很准时嘛。”段宜恩笑着说道。服务员恰时敲响了房门，像抓住了救命稻草一般，他小小地松了一口气。

房间里刀子切割牛排的声音交叉，两人沉默得有些不自然，王嘉尔恨不得把脸塞进面前那一小块牛排里，他开始寄托希望给段宜恩，多希望他主动说点什么。段宜恩好像听到了他的内心，突然说道：“味道怎么样？”

“很好。”王嘉尔出于礼貌，抬脸同他笑了笑，但望着面前穿着体面西装的男人，嘴角只能僵硬地抽动，心里暗自大呼：他也太好看了吧！

段宜恩低下头继续切割牛排，嘴角却已经高高挂起。

最后一道甜点上完，门再次被叩响，一个穿着燕尾服的小孩子抱着一束玫瑰走进来，一大束玫瑰挡住了小孩子的视角，走着走着直接撞到了王嘉尔的腿。王嘉尔将他抱起，小孩子却直接把玫瑰往他怀里一塞，就要蹦回地上：“有一个哥哥要送玫瑰给你！”刚蹦回地上的小家伙还环视了一下四周，目光投掷在正装作若无其事吃着甜品的段宜恩，喊着：“对！就是这个哥哥！”

气氛因为这个小鬼头又变得尴尬起来。

花束上有一张卡片，王嘉尔拿起、打开，落款正是段宜恩。

“我不擅长浪漫，但是我挺喜欢你的…不对，我喜欢你，所以想着无论如何要试一下。”

没有注意到他是什么时候走到自己身后的，腰间猛然缠上一双手，火热的嘴唇贴在他的耳后。距离突然缩短，王嘉尔身体不自觉地紧绷，温热的气息打在他的耳廓上，让他的脸不禁红了大半。

“段宜恩...”距离太近，心上乱糟糟地像一团乱麻，大脑因为气氛太过暧昧停止思考。

“我爱你，王嘉尔。”

之后和段宜恩聊起当天的情形，王嘉尔才知道原来他什么都一清二楚。原先是因为在电梯里看多了几眼，之后给他擦去额上的汗珠，静静跟在他后头工作，段宜恩对他早有意思。只是王嘉尔有些愣头愣脑地，做出那些让段宜恩陷得更深的举动。

确认关系后，王嘉尔一天恨不得念叨他的名字八百遍。王嘉尔很爱“段天才”这个称呼，科研室里没有别人的时候就会像只蚊子一样绕着他转，叫上他几次“段天才”才肯罢休，没有别的原因，就是因为段宜恩听到这外号时皱起眉头来的样子特别好看。

王嘉尔提着在科研所食堂里打包的排骨汤回了公寓，把排骨汤倒进洗净的锅里才摸出手机给段宜恩打电话。确认了他会准时回来吃午饭，王嘉尔这才心满意足盯着锅里的氤氲蒸汽发呆。

段宜恩总爱从身后偷偷抱住他，他不止一次被吓到，身子不免一抖，温暖的鼻息随即凑近，脸颊紧紧相贴，他也不好说他，只问：“为什么总是抱我？”

“一分钟都不想和你分开。”

“那你上大号是不是一分钟内要解决？”

“我可以带着你进去。”段宜恩轻笑道，将他的身子转朝向他，伸手抱住他的后脖颈凑到他耳边小声道：“正好我们可以...”

王嘉尔没等他说完，用嘴唇堵住了他的后半句话。

手渐渐朝下移，抚上了他的精壮的腰，短暂地松开了嘴唇，低声道：“先吃饭。”

段宜恩只笑，吻上了他的耳垂。

“不着急。”

酒足饭饱后，他侧躺在段宜恩身边，任凭那只手在自己身上胡乱游走。

原本说好的是陪他回家睡午觉，现在又是自己在陪这个睡不着的人一起精神。

段宜恩唯独钟情于他的腰身，那偏偏又是他最敏感之处，段宜恩喜欢捏他腰间的软肉，一阵酥麻泛上脊背，他把身子往段宜恩身边蜷了蜷。

标准的投怀送抱。

段宜恩翻身俯视着身下的王嘉尔，一件一件地剥下他身上的衣服，视线下移，从他隆起的腹肌开始吻起，零零星星。

科研所里没有多少人会像他一样每天锻炼，连自己也同样做不到，就算吃饭也是科研所里那些用真空袋装着的、被精心搭配过的方便食物填饱肚子。他们会笑王嘉尔守旧，笑得脸上、手臂上不健康的过度脂肪胡乱颤抖，段宜恩也笑，他笑王嘉尔的执着，但他笑得最多的，还是王嘉尔生气时高高翘起的嘴唇，翘得这么高，生怕别人不知道他生气了似的。这种时候，段宜恩总忍不住吻他的唇珠，一下、两下，王嘉尔再生气也会笑起来，露出小括弧。

段宜恩还是头一回觉得人生这么有意思。

掌心划过小腹上有些刺刺的毛发，他张口含住了对方圆润的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻磕咬，像小孩子含着一颗酒心巧克力那样小心。坏手一路朝下，探向火热的隐秘之地，稍一拨弄，耳边便绽开细密的喘息，王嘉尔的手缠上他的脖子，主动索要着，紧夹着挤入腿间的手，蹭着他的温度，小声地说着情话。

房间内一片火热，他们互相挑弄着，汗津津地抱在一起，手指在细窄幽深的甬道中挑拨着。一根手指换作两根，手上越发深入，看着身下人儿红透的脸庞，有着如同品尝到珍馐一般的满足感，他终于提身刺入，一次又一次地将距离缩至负值。王嘉尔小嘴微张，小声地呻吟着，嘴唇上沾着些唾液，晶晶亮亮的，段宜恩望着一下失了神，身下便重了些，身下的人儿疼得咬了咬牙，睁开眼睛，满是欲望水雾的大眼里都是似海情深。千钧一发之际，两人分开结合已久的唇瓣，勾出一道银丝，最后一次刺入，满腔的爱意化作激情后相对无言的喘息和爱抚。

段宜恩挑开他腮旁湿透的发丝，在红透的脸蛋上留下轻巧一吻。

王嘉尔最爱说，我不会依赖你的。当他睁开阖上不久的睡眼，一片朦胧间他看见段宜恩咫尺可见的脸。两个人喜欢各占据床的不同侧，像相互尊重主权，各有各的领地。他看着眼前人的俊脸，不由得再次脸红，段宜恩根本没睡，身边的人窸窸窣窣的动作尽收耳底。

公寓停电了一整天以维修电路，没有空调的夏天，再加上好一阵翻云覆雨，床单被王嘉尔的汗浸湿了大半，他睡的好不舒服，偷偷朝段宜恩那头挪了挪，张开手钻进了对方的怀里，对方闭着眼睛装睡，手一伸，将他抱得更紧。

咫尺距离，王嘉尔能看见他的睫毛在轻轻眨动。

“快睡。”

他怕段宜恩觉得他烦了，也不敢每时每刻都黏着他，但是总会偷偷想他，段宜恩总像是读懂了他的内心那样，走过来抱住他。他们不可控制地陷入了热恋。

他以为他们的感情就这样浓情蜜意的就好，殊不知伦理道德委员会还是找上他了。

当人影逐渐靠近车子时，王嘉尔从黑色西装内摸出了那把早已准备好的钉枪。脚步声越来越近，大雨滂沱，汽车前玻璃的雨刮器在用它所能达到的最大速度将砸在玻璃上的雨水刮去，能见度很低，王嘉尔并不能清楚辨认来人的位置，他决定把车窗降下。

雨滴穿过车窗打湿了身上的衣物，他不觉一丝寒冷，此时的内心甚至没有涌起一丝多余情感，人在高度专注下想要办成一件事情很难再去想其他的。

人影越来越近，透过雨帘已有了大致的轮廓，黑影被昏黄的车灯笼罩，黑色风衣裹挟着喧嚣的风和雨，那仿佛是吸收了光线的黑洞，身后又是一片黑暗吞没了他行走的路径。

一步，两步。

预判告诉他是时候了。

王嘉尔猛地将身子抬出窗外，将钉枪准确无误地贴合在那人的太阳穴上，此刻只消轻压，扳机将会带动一个个咬合的机关，射出的钉子就会没入他的脑袋，将他毁灭。

但他却停下了动作。

由窗口探出的身子在大雨里被彻底打湿，雨水沿着一缕缕发丝滑下，刺痛着双眼。明知道抵住太阳穴的是一把冰冷的钉枪，那人也不躲避，脚步不曾挪动分毫。

王嘉尔能感受到他身子的温热。

黑色风衣下的男人被兜帽紧紧裹住脑袋，看不清他脸上的表情是什么，只听轻声呢喃：“动手吧。”

像得到了认可一般，没有犹豫的一声击穿皮肉的声音，钉枪内的钉子被推出，一枚钉子击入太阳穴，没有带出一点血色。段宜恩身子一软，倒在了积满雨水的水洼里。

王嘉尔是扶着他的肩头才得以把钉枪压在太阳穴上的，此刻并没有预判到他会立即倒下，手上支撑点猛地不再提供支持，伴随着重力，小腹在车门上重重一磕，使他不得不将精神都集中在疼痛处，嘴里还念叨着倒在地上那人的名字。他用手捂住小腹，几乎挣扎着下了车，看见静静躺在水洼里的人还睁着眼睛看着他，他蹲下身子，手埋入寒冷刺骨的雨水，他抱起了段宜恩的身子，一如既往的轻，身子仍残余着温度。

他将段宜恩的身子抱进车子里，雨水在皮质座椅上泛滥，他几乎是带着段宜恩一同倒在后车座上，将那具被寒风带走不少热量的躯体搂紧，王嘉尔将门阖上，窄小的空间里只有两人。一个人的呼吸声、成片雨水拍打的声音充斥着整个车厢，王嘉尔低头看了看紧闭着双眼的脸庞，像以往那样，上百次地静静望着他，只是他不会再睁眼同他微笑。

“我们回家。”

王嘉尔温柔地说道，同时在他的唇上轻轻点了点。王嘉尔发动了车子的自动驾驶，车子在路上缓慢行走着，窗外的风景不断转换，但他的眼睛不曾挪动分毫。

王嘉尔扛着渐渐僵硬的躯体回到公寓，那台应他要求放在玄关处的健康机械立即发出刺耳的警告。王嘉尔直接略过散发着红光以表示健康状态极其恶劣的机械，将段宜恩轻轻放在客厅中央那块羊毛毯子上，好像那会让他变得温暖一些，王嘉尔记得，这是段宜恩给他挑的毯子。

雨水打湿了羊毛，动物毛发结成一团。王嘉尔从房间里拿来针剂，对段宜恩进行肌肉注射，但由于路上耽搁了些时间，王嘉尔需要坐在他身旁替他揉着有些僵硬的四肢，待肌肉变得更加柔软，王嘉尔才起身去关掉吵得夸张的健康机械，还不忘吻了吻段宜恩的脸颊。

“嘉尔，不要工作到这么晚啊。我把机械放门口了啊，要是它报警的话有惩罚的。”

“什么惩罚？”

“你亲我一口。”

“这是惩罚？”

“那就响几次亲几次。”

“行。”

自那以后，每回王嘉尔熬夜都会被机械敏锐地察觉，然后乖乖地搂住段宜恩轻柔地吻他的唇，总少不了一阵缠绵。

王嘉尔将身上湿透了的机车夹克随手脱下，扔在了地板上，他不习惯收拾整理，衣服总随手搭在什么地方，段宜恩会像个老妈子一样默默把衣服放回房间挂好，挂完走出来不忘捏一捏他的鼻尖说他不让人省心，王嘉尔这时总会不好意思地笑，钻进他的怀里讨好地蹭蹭。

机车夹克扔在地上发出一声闷响，王嘉尔打开电视，开始观看今天的电竞比赛，他对这个没有太大兴趣，不过是款老游戏，他是替段宜恩看结果的。

结果很完美，是段宜恩喜欢的那支队伍胜利。王嘉尔这才起身，从衣柜里翻出段宜恩喜欢穿的老大爷背心，帮他把身上湿透的衣服换下，抱着浑身干爽、只是发梢还有些湿意的段宜恩到房间里躺下。替他掖好被子那一刻，好像他下一秒就会半睁着眼睛同他说晚安。

段宜恩其实已经知道他要毁掉自己。

深谙观察人类面部细微的肌肉伸缩和表情改变，段宜恩总是能很快地知道别人下一步要做什么，更何况是朝夕相处的、再熟悉不过的恋人。

雨幕中的车灯非常突兀，通过热感以及对他意识的体知，段宜恩断定，他就在那辆车子上，在自己走近时给自己致命一击，但他还是决定往前走。

视线穿过大颗大颗的雨珠，段宜恩可以单方面地体知他的意识里，很明显，他在高度紧张下已停止表达任何情感。

可是段宜恩不相信。

他走近车子，那人果然从车内探出身子，将冰冷的金属压在他的太阳穴上，通过质量以及形态测算，那是一枚钉枪。

钉子击入他的太阳穴——他唯一的弱点，会将由纳米硅构成的神经纤维与一段早已埋下的、指向自毁程序的线路联通，神经内快速传导的电流会引发程序，会以一种无痛无痒的方式将他毁灭。

但王嘉尔不动了。

在几微秒内，他接收到了来自另一颗大脑瞬间传达的愧疚、不忍与不舍，这对他来说已经足够了，是他让他扣动了扳机。

意识就在瞬间丢失。

他望着那双在朦胧中依旧澄澈的双眼倒下。

王嘉尔告诉自己，他没有后悔，他只是失了魂。

王嘉尔在他的脖子上割开一道小口，螺丝刀伸入，头颅应声弹开，虽然已不是第一次操作，还是不免弄得满身都是血，幸得早有准备，把段宜恩抱进了浴缸。

穿过交错的导线，顺利触碰到头颅深处的云梦，此刻已冷却下来，丝丝冰凉透过指尖传至大脑，敦促王嘉尔加快进程，从皮肤边缘渗出的血液快溢过腰间，浴室里弥漫着浓浓的血腥味。

王嘉尔取过一旁的加热器，又把段宜恩抱到地上，对浴缸内的血液进行保温，迅速地从云梦抽出记忆芯片，插入修改器内删去一个月前的所有记忆，而雨夜中的谋杀被留下了。王嘉尔是自私的，宁愿让段宜恩记得是自己毁坏了他，也不愿意段宜恩忘记他们在一起的每分每秒。

芯片被迅速塞入云梦，王嘉尔沾着血液的手指轻轻划过上面不同功能的、大大小小十块芯片，手指上的血液几近干涸，结成一块块的薄层，划过会有红色细末掉出。云梦塞回头颅内，头颅合起，皮肤也被歪歪斜斜的针眼缝好。王嘉尔先对浴缸内的血液进行消毒，这才启动了机械的重启装置，皮肤干瘪瘪罩在金属上，血液流干了连皮肤也失去了活力，王嘉尔小心翼翼地将轻了不少的段宜恩抱紧浴缸。

机械开始自行吸收血液，十分钟后，浴缸只剩缸壁的血渍，王嘉尔脱掉身上的衣服，躲进浴缸里，和段宜恩相对坐着，让花洒流出的热水浇透全身。王嘉尔帮段宜恩洗了头，把血腥味全数洗去，他这么爱干净，此刻让他醒来他一定会抓狂的。关掉水，王嘉尔轻轻吻了他的眼睑，又吻了吻他重新变得红润的唇。

王嘉尔伸手摸到隐藏在他柔软发丝下的小小开关。他的睫毛轻轻闪动，伴随着，落在眼下的阴翳也晃动着，他睁开了眼晴，用澄澈的双眼望向正跪在自己正对面的爱人。

他伸手搂过他的腰肢，兀自加深方才未被唤醒时的吻。

王嘉尔挣脱开他的怀抱，转而轻柔地吻了吻他脖子上歪歪斜斜的针眼。他很内疚。

前一个月他就接受了伦理道德委员会的雇佣，出于保密，他是在知道任务内容前签订协议的。科研所前些年疑似毁坏的人形机械其实是被某个歇斯底里的疯狂科学家带出了科研所，并且制造成仿真人，通过查明，这个仿真人正在科研所里违背公约内容将自己的感情写入芯片。

段宜恩托起他的臀部，抱着他跨出了浴缸，带着他往床上走去。

双臂紧紧缠着压在身上的人，他柔软的发丝从指缝穿过。段宜恩的手指从他胸前划过，王嘉尔发现他的手指还是有些冰凉，抓住他四处游走的手，接近唇边，轻轻吻了吻。

段宜恩搂着他缠绵悱恻许久，带有血色丰润的唇照着他的脸庞吻去，仿佛一切都未曾发生。

可是段宜恩什么都知道。

比如，一个月前王嘉尔是为了调查他才来到科研所的，虽然王嘉尔那时并不知道是他，最后伦理道德委员会告诉他销毁对象的时候，他用脚趾头都能想到这家伙心里有多难受了，连续好几天晚上要抱着他睡觉，也不管他愿不愿意，把自己塞进他的怀里。他从一开始都知道，所以他不想陷进去，但是他似乎比人类的意志更弱些，或者，只对王嘉尔更弱些。从这个眼睛圆圆、脸上总带着小括弧的家伙走进电梯那一刻开始，段宜恩总不免多看他两眼。

他没想到王嘉尔这么快就执行了命令，把他损坏，又将他修复。段宜恩将满腔爱恋宣泄在同爱人的吻中，王嘉尔眼眶一热，险些要流出泪来。

段宜恩感觉到了他眼睛里的水雾，离开了他的唇瓣，吻了吻他的眼睑：“我不是还在吗？”

“你会恨我吗？”

“我骗了你，我们扯平了。”

邻居都知道段宜恩不在了的事实，原本想安慰一下王嘉尔，拎着水果篮刚走近他家房门，却见一个戴着帽子口罩掩住脸蛋的男人走了进去。

看来并不需要安慰了。

只是这个男人，身形似乎有些似曾相识。

END


End file.
